Pokemon: Volt City Times
by RaVenX5
Summary: Volt City tells the story of a young trainer, Kendall, starting his adventure off in the big city. Volt City is one the most populous cities. Follow Kendall as he goes from "The New Guy" to the Volt City's finest trainers. Consider this Season 1. Enjoy.


First thing first: I **_do not_** own Pokemon at all.

Just like the description states, this is going to be a story about a boy starting his adventure as a trainer sort of like how the anime is designed. It will all take place in the big city.

Volt City was designed (in my mind) to be like New York City, except in the Pokemon world. It will have 5 boroughs and similar landmarks such as The Statue Liberty. I hope you all enjoy. Please do R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival to Volt City  


* * *

**

Volt City: a city of dreams and opportunity. Volt City is the most populous city within its region. It has a significant impact on finance, media, culture, entertainment, and most importantly Pokémon. Volt City is located on a large harbor and is made up of 5 boroughs: Mohegan, Stocker, Princes, The Bronco, and Static Island.

Volt City doesn't discriminate; no Pokémon is a rare here. Most importantly, some of the most successful trainers started their adventure here.

"Attention passengers, we're now arriving in Volt City's Zapdos International Airport" the flight attendant spoke. "Remain seated as the plane lands."

The young man looked outside his window as a view of clouds turned into skyscrapers. His love and dream for Pokémon and traveling in a Pokémon world would come true.

"Kendall, grab on to your carry-on items. We're landing" his mom said, grabbing her purse.

Kendall tied his shoe, put on his black and white backpack, and unbuckled his seatbelt as his plane landed in Volt City.

_*** Volt City: Borough Princes: Zapdos International Airport**_

"Wow," Kendall's mom started. "My son is starting his own journey. I'm so proud!" She withdrew a Poké Ball from her purse. "Machamp, let's go get the bags." She walked off in the opposite direction.

Kendall followed his mom, amazed by the amount of people and Pokémon inside the airport. It was still morning; the two spent the entire night traveling.

Kendall's mom recently decided to move to Volt City the moment she received her letter of employment from Vulpix News, tomorrow was her first day as a news reporter. Kendall wasn't too fond about the move; he planned for his journey to begin in the Sinnoh region.

The two walked towards an empty taxi. "Thank you, Machamp." A red aura surrounded Machamp, as it returned to its Poké Ball. "Alright son, I guess we separate here."

"Yeah, but we won't be far from each other at all." Kendall started.

"Remember, if you need me I'm speed dial number 1 on the cell phone." A tear fell from her eye. "The taxi will take you to Professor Dane's lab."

Kendall got inside the taxi. "Good luck out there in Mohegan" Kendall replied. "Don't worry, there's a gym out there that I plan on challenging some day. I'll see you soon!"

His mom closed the door, and walked towards another empty taxi. The two vehicles went separate directions.

Kendall knew he would miss his mother, but the thought and excitement of going on his own journey overpowered his emotions.

The taxi took off, moving through the traffic lights of Princes. Kendall stared outside his window in amazement. "Look at it" he said to himself as two trainers battled.

"Shuppet, use Will-O-Wisp!" a randomly trainer shouted out on the streets. The taxi moved too fast for Kendall to see the rest of that battle.

"Here we go, kid" the taxi driver said. "Professor Dane's lab is right up there."

"Thank you." Kendall handed the taxi driver the envelope of money his mom gave to him. He closed the taxi door, and ran through double doors.

"Hmm?" The man wearing a long white lab coat turned towards the door. "There he is. Trainer number three."

"Took you long enough" a female trainer shouted. "We're ready to begin and I'm anxious to see my choices."

"Well sorry, I had to travel from the Sinnoh region." Kendall replied. He saw the impatient look on the Professor's face "Professor Dane? I'm so sorry."

"It's quiet alright. Your mother already informed me you would be a few minutes late. But let's begin, shall we?" Professor Dane turned on his large projector. The first image appeared on the screen. "Today, you all will be certified as trainers. It is my job to start you off with your very first Pokémon. There are three of you, and fortunately I have 3 Pokémon that I've recently captured." Dane switched to the second image. "In your starter kit, you will find a Pokédex, and 5 Poké Balls." Dane walked to the first trainer, a female with short brown hair, black jeans, and a tight pink t-shirt. "Will it be the Fire Pokémon Tepig, the water Pokémon Mudkip, or the grass Pokémon Treecko? "

"I did arrive first, so it's only right to let me choose first." Megan said with a cocky attitude. "They're all so cute!"

"Watch out!" The male trainer shouted.

The glass from above shattered, as flocks of Starly and Pidove flew through the roof of the lab.

"Ugh, not this again!" Dane yelled. "They won't give up!" Professor Dane reached for a Poké Ball out of his lab coat.

The Starly wing turned a light color, as it rushed towards Dane, knocking the Poké Ball out of his hand.

"What's going on?" The other male trainer said, as chaos rushed through the building. "I'll handle this." Without thinking, he picked up a random Poké Ball. "Mudkip, you're mine."

Mudkip gave a confused look.

"Use, water gun" he commanded.

Mudkip looked at the boy and sprayed him with a jet of water.

The trainer was angry.

"Fine then, I'll take the Teecko." Megan said. "Use pound!"

Teecko jumped on a nearby counter, and used its tail to hit a nearby Pidove. It missed, however.

Dane was able to grab his Poké Ball off the ground. "Gallade, use Psycho Cut."

Dane's Gallade jumped as high as the two flocks flying Pokémon. It used his blades to draw away the Starly.

"That thing is strong," Kendall said. "Well Tepig. You're the only one left."

"Tepig!" the Pokémon grunted. It wagged its tail out of excitement.

The birds flew back outside of the building, leaving their devastation behind.

"That's the third day in a row they've showed up." Professor Dane stated. "Thanks Gallade." Dane pointed his Poké Ball towards Gallade.

"My Teecko is the best." Megan yelled.

"It's slow." The male trainer said.

"James, grow up. At least my Pokémon aimed at the target and not its trainer."

"Professor, is that everything?" James said picking up his starter kit.

"Yes, James. You have fun out there."

James turned around, and left the building.

"Hey, Kendall" Dane started. "Princes have two gyms. The first one is in Forest Park. I think you two should head there."

"Looks like I'll be heading to Forest Park."

"You must be new to Volt City, you can follow me then." Megan said, walking out of the building.

Kendall followed her, and Tepig followed.

"Now you two cooperate."

"I will, Professor. Thank you!" Kendall yelled, leaving the building.

Kendall and Megan walked down the road marked Route 1.

"Hey you," James stopped the two. "Your name is Kendall right? Battle me with that new Pokémon."

"You got it!" Kendall replied.

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
